Moshi Wakiza
Moshi Wakiza was the daughter of Moshi Jukio and became the daimyo of the Moshi family when her mother retired. Her ambition led the Centipede Clan to join the Mantis, forsaken the ancestral oaths to Amaterasu, being cursed by the Lady Sun. She became tainted in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and died during the childbirth of her daugher Yoritomo Kumiko. Family Her cousin, Moshi Maiyomi, was student of Wakiza. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 38 Appearance Wakiza was a tall girl, willowy, somewhat awkward. She had intelligent dark eyes, and she kept her hair tied back from her head at all times. She rarely spoke, sounding quite timid when she did. She wore simple clothes and carried a fan with her. When using her magic Wakiza became a different person entirely, laughing wildly with joy and dancing like a woman possessed. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 76-77 Moshi Shugenja In 1124 Wakiza was an eighteen-year-old shugenja who impressed her teachers with her command of magic. Wakiza was taught alone by her mother and by a single tutor from the school, growing up shy and quiet, but very observant. She traveled out to sea to perform her tricks, skating across the coastal waters, without need of any boat. She mastered magic of long-range missile attacks and the like. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 75-76 Clan Wars Before the Clan War her daimyo mother hoped to find a suitable husband for her. As the war intensified, Clan War: The Clans, p. 63 Wakiza, as many others in these years, became a soldier of fortune. She was hired by the Crane Clan to fight against the Crab. Moshi Wakiza (Emerald flavor) Joining Yoritomo's Alliance In 1127 the Centipede conditionally decided to join the Yoritomo's Alliance. They wished a marriage with the ruling family of Mantis, to be determined later. Time of the Void, p. 54 War Against Shadow Betrothed When Kitsune Ryosei spurned Yoritomo as husband, the Mantis Clan Champion turned to the Centipede for a wife. Jukio offered him her daughter Moshi Wakiza. She was not as humble and wise as her mother. The prestige and power of her position clouded her judgment and fueled her pride, forsaken the ancestral oaths to Lady Sun. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 93 Cursed In 1132 Lord Moon fell in battle with Hitomi, and just before Amaterasu committed jigai, she had visited Wakiza, seeking to speak with Yoritomo's bride in her dreams. Lady Sun found boundless dreams of glory and desire flooding Wakiza's soul. The Moshi were cursed, their daimyo would never know the peace of death until the family's betrayal was redeemed by a selfless act of loyalty. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 93-94 Married In 1133 Wakiza married Yoritomo, the Mantis Clan Champion, after he was spurned by Kitsune Ryosei. This action cemented the Centipede Clan's position within Yoritomo's Alliance. Mantis Clan Letter #6 IH v3 #2 Oblivion's Gate Wakiza fought beside Yoritomo during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. She was wounded in battle with a spawn of Tsuburu no Oni and, like so many that were wounded on that day, became Tainted. Yoritomo commanded his shugenja guardian, Yoritomo Komori, to return Wakiza to the Mantis Islands. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 23 Death Wakiza died while giving birth to Yoritomo's daughter, Yoritomo Kumiko. Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Because of the Taint within Wakiza, Kumiko was born Tainted as well. Yoritomo Kumiko (Broken Blades flavor) Treachery's Coin, Part III, by Shawn Carman Though it was Wakiza that had angered Lady Sun, the curse she placed finally fell upon Moshi Jukio. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 94 Forewarning Wakiza in her deathbed pointed to the Ancestral Weapons of the Mantis dooming the Mantis unless they could be wielded by a "prodigy of sword and spirit". Prayers and Treasures, p. 140 See also * Moshi Wakiza/Meta * Moshi Wakiza/CW Meta External Links * Moshi Wakiza (Imperial) * Moshi Wakiza Exp (Time of the Void) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Centipede Clan Leaders